totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Temaricanfan
could you please hey i think i'm baned from the chat and gary wanted me here could you please un-ban me Life Why Do You Hate Me So 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ please tell gary to unlock me for chat please im a Rihanna fan 17:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hi you know your epic right? well epic ppls do nice things like un-block people from chats can you please and do yo wanna know how epic you are your epicer then chuck norris (oh yeah i mean it) so could you please i'm trying to get on so i can do the time to get to main Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 19:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey wanna chat here where we are a way from waffle Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 04:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok i'm on the chat right now Paws Up Lil Monsters ("') 07:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Tell the toast monster queen (you) that SKOOL IS HERE!!!!!!!! And that I hope its a good year. Tell the others I said hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and have fun too. ~*My siggy and nobody can have it*~ Dramagyrl321 00:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I did NOT curse Nat out, liar. :/ [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude says...']] to please tell Joey, that Christmas will be snowyyyyyy-ay! 11:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) can you unlock me for chat I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 01:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) What's he saying?!?! When we do good, no one remembers. When we do bad, no one forgets. 22:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) A Long Explanation in which you might not understand First, hey. Second, I'm in a roleplay mood. But I'm using my dad's computer, so he doesn't want a virus, (as he says) so can we roleplay somewhere where he won't get a "virus" If you can read this, BACK OFF! 00:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Temi, Jadus got stolen! http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles fourth row, fourth picture. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 18:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Temi, i found a better link to Ice Ice Baby, just to let u know. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD04Yl2SlQM&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL can u post it on the tdi talk page? FrenchyChick Talk to me! 19:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I accidently created a page when i meant to edit my profile, could you please delete it. thank you Abracadean 02:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Abracadean Really Temi? You got me blocked and for WHAT? I "cursed" a misspelled word! Fuck and fuq are completley differently announced Temi! Like seriously. I was ALREADY WAITING TO GO BACK ON! What the hell Temi? We were cool once! I am very angry right now. And I am no longer from this point on talk to you until you've apologized. Because banning me from chat is ONE thing. Banning me from the wiki, because I said a bad word? That was misspelled? Really. I cannot believe how stupid this sounds. Cause I'm gonna be frank here, I SAY "DA FUQ" ALL THE TIME THERE, HERE, AND EVERYWHERE. So DON'T THINK IT'S SOMETHING THAT RARE! IT ALWAYS HAPPENS! So I'm just not gonna talk until you get me unblocked....... and until you apologized. That is all. [[User:Sierrastalker|'Sierrastalker']] has a new siggy, baby! 12:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Temi, it's nice to know I'm appreciated for my art and I know that one day I will steal your epicness! xD [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 07:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know how this happened TDfan16 and JonMcgillis are blocked from chat for no real reason. Please unblock them. Thank you. Red★Star 21:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC)